Older Sister Maid
Older Sister Maid (メイド姉 Meido Ane) is a runaway serf, having found refugee under the Demon King's command and is now, together with her little sister, a maid in the mansion. Appearance Older Sister Maid appears to be a young teenager. She has long, chestnut hair that is usually kept in two braids over her shoulders. She has light brown eyes. She wears a classic black and white maid outfit, a long black dress, a white apron, a red ribbon and a white cap. After leaving to travel her own path, her outfit is a simple long, black dress with a red cloak. Personality Initially, Older Sister Maid is constantly apologetic and has little sense of self-worth due to her past as a a serf. However, Senior Maid, Demon King, and Hero took her and Younger Sister Maid in instead of returning her to her master. After attending Demon King's classes, she learned much more about the world and the opportunities people had, but still felt powerless. However, this changes after she takes the Crimson Scholar's place in Demon King's absence. Older Sister Maid was given the responsibility of acting as the Crimson Scholar to those who came to see her, since Demon King believed that she was the only one who could take the Crimson Scholar's place, which filled her with pride. Then, when the Church declared the Crimson Scholar a heretic and demanded that she be turned over, Older Sister Maid had no choice but to take on the guise and wait to be rescue. While being flogged and demeaned, Older Sister Maid had enough of being pushed around. Instead, she got back up and gave an impassioned speech to the onlookers, calling for them not to allow their freedoms to be taken away or given away. With that, she won over the hearts of the crowd, and her words traveled throughout the Southern United Kingdoms. Eventually, she decides to set off on her own and study the past. During her search, she gains the resolve to act on her new-found knowledge, and is courageous enough to meet one of the enemy generals, Royal Prince Marshal, face-to-face. Synopsis History As one of seven children, Older Sister Maid could only watch helplessly as all but Younger Sister Maid died, either because they couldn't work and were abandoned, were kidnapped and murdered by the landlords, or contracted smallpox and were burned to death. Introduction arc Assault on Gateway City While the Blue Ash King and the Lily Knight Captain laid siege on Gateway City, Royal Prince Marshal headed to the Blue Demon's former territory in order to secure a supply point for the expedition's rapidly-depleting resources. However, he finds that Older Sister Maid and the former mercenaries were waiting for them. Older Sister Maid confronts him, asking him to withdraw his forces, as the territory was now controlled by her (human) forces. Although he initially refuses, her words plus Hero's determination to side with her if Marshal chose to use violence forces him to concede. As a result, he is only able to return to the main force with 850 wagons of food and supplies, as opposed to the 4,000 he had initially demanded. However, he leaves with the promise to face her again at Gateway City. Hero decided to join Older Sister Maid's group to the Archduke Fire Dragon's territory instead of returning with Marshal. However, en route, he senses the death caused by the Holy Key's suicide bombers, and he leaves the group to put a stop to it. The group continues on, winning the Ball of Light as promised by the Archduke, and head to Gateway City. Final Battle At Gateway City, Older Sister Maid presents Royal Prince Marshal with the Ball of Light, which was the Holy Relic that the Church was seeking. With it, he agrees to a ceasefire and peace treaty, since the crusaders believed that the war was over this relic. Lily Knight Captain, furious, attempts to assassinate her from afar, but is stopped by Blue Ash King. In her epilogue, she traveled to the wastelands of southern Gateway City and founded her own village. Not even a year later, it has grown tremendously as an academic center. Abilities Equipment *'Earth Ring:' An enchanted ring was given to her by Demon King, which creates an illusion that makes her look like the Crimson Scholar. Trivia *Older Sister Maid's role in the story and development is similar to Minori's from Mamare's next series, Log Horizon. Both of them have the main character as their mentor (Demon King and Shiroe, respectively) and start out at the bottom of the social class: Older Sister Maid is a serf, while Minori is a new, low-level player; both have a sibling, Younger Sister Maid and Tohya. Both grow to become as capable as their mentors and make rather remarkable achievements in their own rights. Two major differences between them, however, are their age (Older Sister Maid is at least in her late teens while Minori is 14 at the start of the story) and their romantic interests (or lack thereof, in Older Sister Maid's case). **Appearance-wise, Isuzu takes quite a bit from Older Sister Maid's appearance, such as the brown hair and braids. Like Older Sister Maid, Isuzu is also a bit passive at first, but then grows into a more assertive person who is willing to take risks for what she believes in. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans